


From Bad to Worse

by Coloured_Rainbow



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sadness, Spoilers, but nothing v descriptive, fricken mae, obviously, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coloured_Rainbow/pseuds/Coloured_Rainbow
Summary: "No, no, NO, NO!!!!" Lurv let out a high pitched screech, making Mae take a step back. She wasn't able to see what they were doing to him, but whatever it was, he was obviously in pain.The figures talked back and forth, some helping and some watching, but it didn't cover the sound of breaking limbs.Dave tried to console Lurv into calming down, but it was no use. He just kept screaming and screaming and screaming."Oh god," Dave groaned. "His bone's sticking out."Mae started to walk backward in a panic, tripping over a rock. She gasped, causing all the figures to turn the group's way. "Shit!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short one shot :3

"No, no!" Mae flinched as someone cried out, prompting her to stop in place along with everyone else. She ducked behind a tree, peering down the hill at a forming group of silhouetted figures with bags concealing their faces. They were gathered around someone facedown in the dirt, wriggling around and screaming in pain.

"Ah, hell, he's awake already..." One of the figures observed in a low rumble. "Anyone got any juice?"

"No. No. Guys," the man on the floor persuaded. 

"Aw hell."

"Guys... guys... wait..."

"Lurv, you knew this was gonna happen," another figure sighed. "You knew it the moment you screwed this whole thing up. It ain't like you weren't on the other side of this before."

"It was a mistake!" The guy on the floor, whose name was apparently Lurv, shouted. "I owned up to it!"

"Lurv, this is you owning up to it."

"I'm not allowed to make one mistake?"

"One mistake???" The figure bellowed. "You left a goddamn arm in fronta the Click Clak! Cause of you, God knows what's gonna happen to this town!"

"What was I supposed to do???"

"It was your screw up!"

"Ugh, his leg's stuck," the first figure scoffed. 

"And it wasn't like you couldn'a called any of us!" The other figure continued.

"I panicked, ok?! I was embarrassed!"

"I sure wish you'd called me Lurv," the figure said, shaking his head. "You think any of us want to do this?"

"Guys. We can figure something out," Lurv said shakily.

"Nothing to figure out."

"But... B-but I got a family!"

"Lurv, don't insult us. You know you don't gotta worry about Jeanie and the girls. They will be completely taken care of. They'll never want for nothin'."

"He's not gonna budge with that leg stickin' straight out," the first figure said, stepping forward towards Lurv.

"Aw hell..."

"D-Dave," Lurv kept going. "Rick! Bennie! Guys, you know me!"

"Alright, Dave, you hold him," the other figure said, bending beside Lurv. Mae could feel something twist in her gut, screaming for her to do something, but she couldn't move. She wanted to turn to the others for help, but found herself unable to look away. "I'm sorry Lurv. You know we got no choice. And I'd appreciate it if you stopped layin' a guilt trip on us."

"No, no, NO, NO!!!!" Lurv let out a high pitched screech, making Mae take a step back. She wasn't able to see what they were doing to him, but whatever it was, he was obviously in pain.

The figures talked back and forth, some helping and some watching, but it didn't cover the sound of breaking limbs.

Dave tried to console Lurv into calming down, but it was no use. He just kept screaming and screaming and screaming.

"Oh god," Dave groaned. "His bone's sticking out."

Mae started to walk backward in a panic, tripping over a rock. She gasped, causing all the figures to turn the group's way. "Shit!"

"Mae?" The other figure called out. "Mae Borowski?"

"RUN!" Angus cried, helping Mae up and pushing her forward toward the others who were already bolting for it.

Mae froze in place, watching as the others made their escape. Only when the group of figures started to run after her did she start to follow them.

She jumped over rocks and logs, weaving her way through trees and tall grass, nearly tripping, but just barely able to balance herself.

The figures shouted her name and their voices grew louder as they gained on her.

She ran and ran and ran and they never seemed to get any slower; but she did. As they almost caught up to her, something snapped. Her mind seemed explode in a crazy fit of energy and she started to run like a mad man. She almost doubled her speed, dodging the trees like the figures couldn't believe.

Mae could feel her heart pounding out of her chest and she smiled as she saw her group of friends calling and waiting for her.

She reached her hand out, she could almost feel them, until her ears went numb and suddenly she couldn't hear. Something rammed it's way through her shoulder, throwing her forward so she smacked the ground with her face, rolling over and over and over until she hit a tree, coming to a sudden stop.

She landed on her back, letting out a small squeak. She tightly gripped her shoulder, feeling as something warm seeped into her clothes, puddling up in the dirt.

"Holy eff," she rasped. Her breathing became shallow and she tilted her head back, watching as the figures marched toward her in line. "S-so, what. I just die now?" She said, although she wasn't sure what to. "I-Is this what you wanted? For me to die?! Cus jeez, you could of done it much more pleasantly! L-like in my bed or something... Hmm, laying in my bed seems really good right now..." She relaxed, loosening her grip on her shoulder. "I-I know that I can do better..." she continued and it became apparent who she was speaking to. "You're God... right? God is supposed to be able to do anything! At least t-that's what my mom said..." She growled. "If I die, I swear, I'll come back as a demon and kill your ass! What? God can't even save one stupid girl?" The end of her sentence died out as the air was stolen from her lungs. She could feel herself drifting, unable to think clearly.

"Mae..." Came a deep, familiar voice from seemingly everywhere.

"God? Hey, nice of you to join us!" She spat.

"... This is out of my control."

"What is? You're effing God!"

"Don't be so sure..." The voice sounded unusually subdued. "There are some things not even the god of the world can control."

"What does that mean?"

"Your time grows short."

"WHAT?!" Mae winced as she jerked her head up, quickly throwing it back down to the floor. 

"Not everything goes as intended, Mae."

"So, what, I'm just dead, then?"

"Precisely."

Mae looked up at the fading stars. "But... I'm not done yet."

"Hmm?"

"I... I never got to hang out with Angus!" She complained. "I still have to go to his and Gregg's wedding... I never got to be around Bea more... I have to name all of the constellations with Mr. Chazokov..." She wriggled to the side, her body slackening. "I want to hear more of Selmers' poems... I have to figure out what the hell Germ actually is... Like is he an alien or something? I swear there's more to him then there seems..."

"What is your point?"

"I...." Mae felt tears gathering in her eyes, streaming down the sides of her dirty face. "I can't die... not yet... I need to see my family..." Suddenly, the stars looked much closer than usual, as if they were seeping into the Earth, pulling Mae toward them. "T-There's nothing you can do?"

"I'm afraid not, Mae."

"W-well, screw you!" She yelled into the sky. "I-I'm not going to die! And if I do--which I won't--I'm going to come back and haunt your ass! A-and kill those cult guys! And do all of those things I was saying!"

"...Well, have fun with that."

"I-I will..." she whispered, her eyes closing softly shut in the body she could no longer control. "And I'll have ass-loads of fun..."

...

"I wouldn't put it past you, Mae Borowski."

**Author's Note:**

> Mwheeh come to my tumblrrrr  
> https://rainbow-flavoured.tumblr.com/


End file.
